User blog:The Crazy Terror/PE Proposal: Stripe
A villain I'm gonna propose is Stripe. Who is he?, and What's he done? Stripe is one of the Gremlins, the first one to be spawned by Gizmo, and the main antagonist of the entire series. After being born as a mogwai in the original film, Stripe turns himself cruel and more vile to exhibit signs of hostility to Gizmo. Stripe hatched a plot to trick Billy into feeding him and the Mogwai after midnight by unplugging Billy's clock about fifteen minutes before midnight. Somehow, Stripe knew what would happen to the Mogwai if they where fed after midnight. Sure enough, Billy feeds the Mogwai, all except for Gizmo who refused to eat Billy's chicken and also must have known what would happen if he had eaten after midnight. Next morning, Stripe hatches from his cocoon as a gremlin and escapes into the town of Kingston Falls, preparing for his next move. At night, Stripe sets off the YMCA's alarm and then lunges at Billy and scratches Billy on the chest. Billy tries to stop him, but it was too late as Stripe jumps into the YMCA's pool and starts to create more gremlins since the rest of the first batch had been killed by Billy and his mother. Stripe later appears out of the shadows and utters the word "caca" to let his army cause chaos in town. With all gremlins are killed in the Kingston Falls movie theater, Stripe attempts to spawn more gremlins from the fountain, but Gizmon arrives and opens up a window shade and lets bright light into the room, causing Stripe to start decaying, eventually killing him. In the sequel The New Batch, Stripe is respawned from Gizmo who got wet and changed his new name Mohawk after his rebirth. Mohawk ripped off a band that was on Gizmo's hand and locked up Gizmo in an air vent. He later eat after midnight with George and Lenny. After spending time in his cocoon, used his lion fish-like Mohawk fin to carve his way out of his cocoon. His arm later appeared tapping Gizmo on the should. He once again said "Gizmo caca" and began to violently beat up Gizmo. He was later seen throughout the film torturing Gizmo by making continuous copies of him with a photocopier, ripping his fur off with Velcros (which were on sale according to the sign that was next to them,) and finally with a toy train and tying him to the track; hoping to ram him. Mohawk later appeared in the Splice O' Life laboratory in Clamp Center where he tried to shoot Billy with a Uzi machine gun while hundreds of other gremlins were running amok. His attempt to kill Billy failed. However, he escaped with a beaker full of blue liquid with a spider labeled on it. This was obviously spider serum. Mohawk then later drank the spider serum in a hallway which resulted in the lower half of his body becoming spider-like. He then used the lower part of his body to spin a web in a corridor of the building which he trapped several victims in. The character Marla Bloodstone later was caught in his web. Billy's girlfriend Kate arrived to help her. However, Mohawk appeared before she had time and started heading towards them. However, before he could kill Marla and Kate, Gizmo showed up with an arrow which he lit on fire and fired at Mohawk killed him once and for all and destroying his web. Mitigating Factors Stripe is considered mischievous like the other gremlins, but he's more violent and serious in situations unlike the other gremlins. Stripe was very hostile to Gizmo the Mogwai. His strong dislike for Gizmo may have been because he did not want the other Mogwai to refer to Gizmo as their leader because they were born from him. Stripe has the overall mind of a gangster when it comes to his choices of weaponry such as handguns and machine guns. Stripe seemed more villainous and intelligent than the other gremlins who were simply pranksters than villains. Heinous Standards Stripe has done many violence, vandalism, chaotic mayhem, and sadistic tortures to Gizmo before killing him in the series. Final Veridct Unlike the other gremlins acting mischievous, Stripe is the only gremlin that needs to be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals